real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Sascha Fisher
is one of the original BIT group members. Sassy, hilarious and popular are the words that describe this self-conscious girl. Sascha is often the second leader due to her strong opinions. Personality Sascha is very present as she can be extremely sassy towards her friends and outsiders. However, she can be very kind too. She has a good sense of humor and gets seen as the clown of the group often as well. Storyline BIT: Moon Kingdom Sascha first appeared on this movie, playing a major role in the storyline. She was one of the main runners during the journey, battling it out against Joka at Red Heart Corea. Despite her despise for the horrifying clown, she focused and fought hard. In Windmill, she starts quietly as she has no clue what exactly happened. She lets things go by and doesn't seem shocked during Balue's introduction and the fight with Rongo Longo. Sascha progresses with the others to Sad Forest Drum, where she talks with some forest workers along with Jade. In Juggpot Falls, Sascha is one of the few who doesn't get emotional after seeing the destroyed wedding. She feels like it will be all alright soon and continues being her own self. She even frowns as she learns Karal speaks as a dolphin. Sascha later gets trapped in Mad Seadoph Blue, falling into the water. She got saved by Roxxyt. He then falls into the darkness. Sascha is shocked and feels bad she caused Roxxyt to be abducted sorta. Joka appears and starts the conflict between him and Sascha and she gets scared by his laugh. She gets the creeps of him and says he is annoying. In Forlock Twist, Sascha gets through the maze in no time. She awaits the others while checking the other side of the town while waiting. She learns that the other side is more darker. She just talked with a stranger and he says that on top of the forest, a big crime is going on. At Count Three, she agrees with Fianna that it's terrible the villagers are the victims and have to miss their abducted loved ones. As they reach on top of Forlock Twist, the Wasp-Type monster arrives and fights Fianna. After he defeats her, they free Yasmin's grandmother. Sascha asks why she wasn't taken to the Moon Kingdom. Grandmother says that she was a target for Yasmin's grandpa to save her. But instead, her granddaughter and her friends saved her. Joka arrives and threatens to kill Yasmin's grandfather. Yasmin suggests returning to Windmill to save her grandpa. As everyone agreed, Sascha says she does too because she wanna beat up Joka. In The Ruin's Air she kicks some little monsters away as Windmill got taken over by ghosts and monsters. As she walks, she sees Luna and rescues her from the ghosts, telling her to stop being a drama queen. Sascha and the rest of the remaining BIT members arrive at Grandpa's house. But it's too late. Sedam arrives together with Joka. ascha gets really angry, just like Jade. Both walk to the bridge to defeat Joka. Jade takes foot on the bridge. Joka laughs and jumps off the bridge, throwing something in the air. Jade has to fight Baladium while Sascha together with Yasmin, Phoebet and Luna are watching. After Jade's sacrifice and the defeat of Baladium, they learn that Sedam killed Yasmin's grandpa. Sascha feels terrible. In Red Heart Corea, Sascha is chosen to go for the yellow gem. She's first on her way to get the yellow gem. A lot of fire monsters try to attack her. Sascha manages to dodge the attacks and move on. At the end of the path, she finds the yellow gem. After they got the gems, Sascha sees the clock. She says that they only have one hour left. If they don't make it to the Moon Kingdom then, then their friends will be all gone forever. In Dawn over Dark, Dark over Dawn she is one of the two victims of the hall of doom. She gets punched by many monsters, Sedam is in the opening of the door and smiles villainous at her. Sascha and Yasmin look terrified while Luna and Phoebet have no idea. However, this turned out to be a beta nightmare made by Sedam. In Facade & Blade she and the other three remaining members arrive at the top where they find Joka. Joka didn't expect to see them. Sascha stands in front of him and says that she will finish the job instead. Joka likes the challenge. Yasmin, Phoebet and Luna look all frightened at Sascha and Joka. The floor under Sascha and Joke move to the air, away from Red Heart Corea. Sascha looks at Yasmin, nodding to her. Joka gets insanely scary, having his eyes roll. He runs towards Sascha and laughs creepy. Sascha is tired of Joka's laugh, his tricks and his presence. Sascha dodges Joka's attack. Joka uses all his power and magic to defeat Sascha. Sascha is strong, pushing away the force fields. She runs towards Joka, kicking him. The two fight but it's Joka who ends up defeating Sascha. He throws her off the floor, laughing. He then falls and a bolt of lighting hits him, causing him to die. After her defeat, she gets taken to the Moon Kingdom and lays there for just a short time as she gets taken by Rapid Eye very quickly. Yasmin and Meghan come to save her quickly. In Peaceful, Sascha survived the rescue and goes back home with all the other BIT members. BIT: Race To Win In Circuit, Sascha is seen playing soccer together with her friends. She is seen taking the ball and scores a goal. She high fives Jade as she and Roxxyt then battle it out. Sascha makes Roxxyt stumble, having Luna to whistle as she's the referee. She's having tons of fun until the group gets the invite to the mysterious party, which is organized by Sedam. She joins the journey together with the others and does very well at the Gorge. She continues to be in the lead of the group during their journey. In Coconut Mall, she shakes her head when Luna decides to go shopping. After she returns, Sascha grabs the bags and shoes and puts them in one of the stores. She says she can get them after they get back from the party. In Gold Mine, Sascha joins Luna on the gold mine car. As they take the ride, they quickly learn that it's been sabotaged. She hears someone screaming and arrives at the end of the ride along with Luna, Meghan and Phoebet. When they're safe, Sascha says that Jade was the one screaming. Sascha seems a bit distracted. While Meghan and Phoebet begin to develop feelings for each other, she still feels bad for Jade. Alongside with the others, Sascha manages to do very well and keeps surviving. She makes the merge with Luna, Meghan, Phoebet, Roxxyt and Amber. In Dry Dry Ruins, Sascha and the others run inside the building. A lot of sandstorms are attacking them. The wind blows them away but they keep fighting. They soon realize that the building they're in is about to be destroyed. As the windows break and the sand hits the building, Sascha gets stuck and the sand falls all over her. As she starts to shout for help, she falls under the sand. Sascha gets rescued along with the others in Victory Road, where she hugs Jade as she's reunited with her again. BIT: Classics In Figure Circuit, Sascha is one of the six BIT members to join the vacation trip. As they are packing, Sascha cheers up Yasmin who feels down. Sascha feels a lot of sympathy for Yasmin and wants her to feel happy. Sascha is extremely excited as they arrive at the Falls. Sascha feels at home and drinks a cocktail with Yasmin, staying at the resort as the others head to the beach. She and Yasmin get warned by Lynn after they discovered the brainwashed visitors. Sascha is angry that it's happening again and follows Lynn. In Dark Mansion, the girls arrive at the Dark Mansion and meet up with the boys and Meghan. As they entered the mansion, the door closes behind them. The paintings are moving, the carpets are shaking and ghosts are floating around. The group quickly runs through the mansion as they panic. Sascha screams as she sees Yasmin getting brainwashed after saving Meghan and Phoebet. She looks pissed and quickly escapes the Dark Mansion. In Desert Hills, Sascha says that Phoebet is a jerk. Meghan looks surprised as Sascha says that. She says that she will find out what's happening on her own. As Meghan wants to ask why Sascha is upset, Sascha is gone. While Sascha isn't seen on screen for a long portion of the movie, she is making big process. She reaches Delfino Square where she meets Keepa. She takes the pinball route and arrives at the Snow Pass. There she is seen for a short amount of time and makes her way to the castle. She survives the attacks at the Airship Fortress. She arrives at the Garden and gets taken by a ghost there, being brainwashed as a result. She is found by Meghan and Phoebet in Garden. Phoebet feels guilty about Yasmin's abduction and stays with Sascha so he will eventually get brainwashed too. When Meghan rescues her friends in Rainbow Ending, Sascha hugs her friends. Since Yasmin is fine with Meghan and Phoebet, Sascha is too. Trivia * She was the last one to be abducted before the opening of the Moon Kingdom. * Indirectly, she beat Joka.